


34: Don't Pose with Booze

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pictures, strangers doing sorta shady things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury finds pictures from Phil's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	34: Don't Pose with Booze

“Barton, what the hell is this?” Fury demanded, storming up to Clint’s cube and handing him a file full of pictures.

“I’ll call you back,” Clint said into his phone, hanging up on the analyst who’d had a question about a notation Clint had made on a report. “Sir?” he accepted the file, and flipped it open. “Phil’s birthday?” he asked, glancing from the pictures back up to Fury. “How did you get these?” 

The pictures were from Clint’s phone, taken by him or the helpful staff at the nice restaurant where ha and Phil had gone for dinner; Clint knew Phil liked to see him dressed up, so that had been part of his gift that evening.

“Apparently you weren’t the only one in the place taking pictures with a phone. At least you didn’t post yours to the god-damned internet. Did you?” Fury leveled his one-eyed stare at Clint.

“No, sir,” Clint said automatically. He’d uploaded the pictures to the secured computer at his and Phil’s apartment and set them as the screensaver on the television, but hadn’t publicly released them anywhere.

“Good,” Fury said, then sighed. “We’ve taken them down, and they were anonymous, at least, in that there weren’t any names attached. However, I now know that far too many people think you two are the most adorable bastards in the city,” he said gruffly, though Clint could see the humor in his eye.

“Thank you, sir,” Clint responded, handing back the file of pictures as Fury extended his hand. “Sir?”

“Natasha wants them,” Fury said, one side of his mouth quirking up in a smile that was quickly repressed. “Though she wasn’t clear on if it was for target practice or something else.”

Clint grinned. “Six one, half-dozen the other,” he said with a shrug.


End file.
